Bengal Tiger
The Bengal Tiger '''or '''Tiger, Panthera tigris tigris, is a subspecies of tiger. It is available for purchase in both versions of Zoo Tycoon. The Bengal tiger is the second largest member of the cat family, second only to another tiger subspecies, the Siberian tiger. Tigers are perfectly designed predators that possess beauty, grace, and awesome power. Their throaty roar can be heard up to two miles away, but the padding on their paws lets them move silently. In India, people fear the great beasts because tigers will sometimes get over the fear of people and make use them as a food source, so people use dogs as tiger hounds to get tigers back into the deep forest so they won't be a threat to people anymore. Tigers will become man-eaters if they're old, injured or sick. Bengal Tigers are sometimes called Royal Bengal Tigers. Zoo Tycoon In Zoo Tycoon, Bengal tigers live in the Tropical rainforest biome, and its favorite foliage is the mangrove tree. In this game, the white Bengal tiger was a separate animal that could be adopted. They are one of the more popular exhibit animals, especially if they are placed alongside the white Bengal tigers. They are very easy to maintain; placing a mixture of fresh water, a vast majority of tropical rainforest grass, a few stones, and a large amount of mangrove trees is all that is needed to make the animal happy. Zoo Tycoon 2 Habitat The Bengal tiger is a cat that prefers the tropical rainforest biome. Diet The Bengal tiger is a carnivore that eats meat and fish. Enrichment The Bengal tiger likes to play with the pursuit ball and the rubber ball. It will demonstrate its predatory instincts on the stuffed prey dummy and the live lizard food. Shelter The Bengal tiger uses the shade structure. In a manner that is more realistic to real-life, tigers will use the rock shelters. Behavior Tigers are usually solitary animals, but enjoy a mate for social interaction. Their litters consist of 1-2 cubs. Trivia *In Zoo Tycoon, there is a cheat that if a Bengal tiger is placed in an exhibit with an African Lion and a Grizzly Bear, the golden pathway is unlocked. This is a reference to the 1939 film adaptation of L. Frank Baum's The Wizard of Oz, ''specifically to the "Lions and tigers and bears oh my!" quote said by Dorothy. *The Bengal tiger is one of the four animals in the ''Zoo Tycoon demo. The other three are the Lion, the Thomson's gazelle, and the Reticulated giraffe. *The Bengal tiger is one of the four animals in the demo version of Zoo Tycoon 2. The other three are the Common peafowl, the Dromedary camel, and the Thomson's gazelle. *Due to the variant skins feature introduced in Endangered Species, some Bengal tigers may appear as White Tigers. *In Zoo Tycoon, the Bengal tiger's range map is in Southeast Asia instead of India. *In real life, purebred Bengal Tigers are not held in captivity outside India, and most so-called 'Bengals' held internationally are hybrids. Breeding programs in the United States and United Kingdom instead favor the Siberian Tiger, Sumatran Tiger and Malayan Tiger. Gallery Bengal tiger (Pre-Release ZT2).png|A Bengal Tiger in Zoo Tycoon 2 as it appeared in an early build of the game. Presentation1.jpg|A pair of Bengal Tigers, in a body of water. Category:Tropical rainforest animals Category:Felines Category:Endangered animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Carnivores Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2013 animals Category:Official animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Carnivorous Animals Category:Asian animals Category:Zoo Tycoon DS animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 DS animals Category:Tigers Category:Big Cat Category:Zoo Tycoon (Xbox) animals Category:Default Animals Category:Southeast Asia animals Category:Asian Cats Category:Asian Carnivores Category:Asian Mammals